Puppy Love
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: Kos-Mos found a puppy or rather a dog one day and she fell in love with it and she also found something more……


Title: Puppy Love

Summary: Kos-Mos found a puppy or rather a dog one day and she fell in love with it

and she also found something more……

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the puppy, I mean, dog. I give credit to my

random dreaming and Namco if I'm not wrong.

Author's Note: I woke up at 2.15 a.m. from this and began writing at 3 a.m. when my

brain was only half functioning so please…I accept critism but not flames

.I decided to write this when my dream inspirited me. Hope you liked it

especially AzureKate who read my last fic and commented. Read and

Review.

Life was good in Second Miltia. It was peaceful and Shion was living with Kos-Mos. Of course, the brunette bought a new apartment. Who would want to live with her katana-wielding, ready to strike at any moment brother? (A/N: Sorry. No offence.)

Shion quit Vector and found a nice relaxing job, leaving her with more free time to spend with the blue-haired android. As usual, Shion went to work in the morning and would come back at noon and so Kos-Mos was free to roam about the city until then. Vector didn't mass produce the Gnosis battle android because Shion insisted Kos-Mos wasn't perfected yet and it was one of her reason to quit Vector because she didn't want idiotic director to keep barking orders for her to finish.

As I was saying, androids are still rare in the Miltian Star System. And on Second Miltia, only Shion has an android with her so everyone would know where to inform Shion if something did happen.

The blue-haired android wasn't just walking. She was actually studying human emotions. Upon passing by, she felt an urge or a force directing her into that alley. Instinctively, she did a scan but reports came up with nothing. She felt it before, this feeling…whenever she was with the silver-haired boy, chaos.

It was always the same. The scan always doesn't show anything when it happens but it felt nice. Kos-Mos felt warm and human, free from the confinement of her armor and all that logic as if she was a caged bird was finally being set free. The blue-haired android walked in but still staying within the sun's rays. She liked the warmth compared to the cold dark space she was used to. It always seemed to give her extra strength somehow.

With the human eye, you might not see anything because of the dark but Kos-Mos was equipped with sensors far stronger than of a human's. She detected a life sign but it's not a human nor a realian. Its not artificially-made, perhaps by some rare chance it was a real dog.

Kos-Mos took a step closer but as she did that, she heard footsteps scuttling away quickly. Sighing, well, that was a first but she really did it, the blue-haired android squatted down and clapped her gloved hands, encouraging the little animal on.

"Come on. It's okay. You're safe with me."

Strangely again, she sounded human. Well, strange things tend to happen whenever the usually emotionless android felt like this. Kos-Mos could hear movement when the puppy, I mean, dog stuck out his head from behind a stack of boxes.

Slowly and hesitantly, the little animal removed himself from behind the stack of boxes and began walking towards the android. He came out from the shadows and its beauty amazed Kos-Mos. His gold-colored fur glistened in the sunlight, making him look like he was glowing.

When crimson-colored orbs met brown ones, Kos-Mos felt as if she could touch his mind if not just a little. The little animal was scared, that much was evident. Besides that, he felt alone with no one to depend on and was starving. The blue-haired woman approached the golden retriever carefully and gently so as to not scare him away with any sudden movements.

Kos-Mos picked him up into her arms and he snuggled contently into the android's neck, feeling safe and secure and most importantly warm. Humans had never known that an android could even have emotions, not to mention show affection and it was even to a stray dog and so they were staring, the same question in their mind.

"Android can have emotions and show affection? And it is to a stray dog even?"

Kos-Mos paid them no mind, though. She had made up her mind to keep him even if Shion disagrees. Ever since the blue-haired android picked up her new pet, she changed and I mean a lot. She changed from the stoic android to a cheerful human – not physically, of course but mentally.

Kos-Mos and her pet dog would spend most of their time together, out for a walk, during playtime and also bathing. The bathroom ended up getting crowded because a dog, an android and its creator are squished inside the small bathtub. It also doubles Shion's effort to wash Kos-Mos because the android is so busy scrubbing the golden retriever. Sometimes they even lie down together on a couch and take an afternoon nap.

Sure, at first, Shion was shocked at the sudden change in her "daughter" but she was actually really glad that Kos-Mos has developed emotions. The blue-haired android was also beginning to understand some of the illogical thoughts of human beings. All was well but there's always the one problem, making it not as perfect.

Obviously, Keiichi, the golden retriever's name, was very protective of his master and doesn't want to share with anyone else. As soon as the brunette came too close, Keiichi would growl, telling her to back off except bath times maybe because Kos-Mos managed to actually talk him into it. It was hard to see Kos-Mos hovering over Shion anymore.

Shion, with her temper, of course felt irritated very quickly. It's only been three days, actually. The brunette even thought of throwing the overprotective dog out but after some time cooling down, it wasn't worth it if Kos-Mos has to return to her normal stoic self. In the end, she didn't do it but endured the behavior of the overprotective dog. When she reflected on it, she actually laughed when she realized whenever danger were to come to Kos-Mos, she would also act like Keiichi.

Kos-Mos was just plain happy and contented that everything worked out well. She feels loved and treated equally as a human. Nobody stared with a look of fear in their eyes when she walked past anymore, except maybe for newcomers. She was glad she found Keiichi because not only did she found love but also she didn't have to take lives like she was built to. Instead, she saved a stray dog from homelessness and starvation.

A/N: Umm…it's not much but I hope you like anyway…Well, if you have any ideas for

the next fic, I will accept and try to post it…As usual, Read and Review…and

I thank beforehand the people who would review… Ja ne ~meow~


End file.
